


A Book of Thoughts

by spaceybell



Category: Hello - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, i'm new to this - Fandom, i've accidentally deleted my tags five times, poems - Fandom, since two are inspired by this show why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybell/pseuds/spaceybell
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by wandering two a.m. thoughts and random fits of wild passion.warning: most of these are kinda depressing, but I like them, and they make the happy ones seem that much brighter





	1. "If the Universe Could See"

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't really related to any fandoms? even though some are inspired from things I've watched/read/listened (?) idk :] enjoy

"If the Universe Could See"

The color of his lover’s eyes,  
Their glossy grey-blue irises  
That hold more questions  
Than the Seven Wonders of the World  
And reflect the expansive night sky above him,  
It would be surprised by the sight.  
If the universe could see,  
It would find itself reflected in his lover’s eyes  
With its countless, glimmering stars  
And boundless curiosity.


	2. "Callous"

“Beautiful,” “marvelous,” “wonderful”  
Words carelessly thrown out of our mouths  
Pollute the human mind with astonishing rapidity,  
So it’s no wonder how words we originally held with such reverence  
Are reduced to mindless slivers of waste  
Incessantly whispered between the teeth of our surroundings  
That carelessly ricochet off our numb bodies


	3. "Treasure"

I had a treasure once.  
It was tarnished, and a little dented,  
But it was mine all the same.  
I hurt my treasure twice.  
It was repaired the first time,  
But the second time I left it scraped and bruised.


	4. "Anesthetized"

When she was five, she cried when she fell.  
The scrapes stung her knees  
Like tiny bees.  
When she was eleven, she laughed when she tripped.  
She still felt the bees, stinging like nettles,  
But she hid them.  
When she turned fifteen, she could no longer feel the bees,  
Nor could she explain them.  
The little needles were gone,  
And she found that she did not care  
If they ever came back.


	5. "Rose Bush"

I am much like a thorn.  
We are both attached to something beautiful,  
A delicate creation greater than ourselves,  
That would transform us into a part of something spectacular,  
But one gentle prick is all we need to make someone bleed.  
We are despised, and discarded,  
Dangerous, and disillusioned.  
Yes, I am much like a thorn.


	6. "Tell Me About the Stars"

You told me how they form—  
Once on a dreary night  
In a corner of my bedroom.  
You said they come from infinite darkness,  
Where turbulent, swirling gases  
Collide to form giant nebulae.  
A few scattered clouds break off, here and there,  
Collapsing inwards,  
And they continue to twist in their tumultuous way,  
Concealing the shy star within.  
But once the star finds its strength,  
The clouds are blow away  
By the force of its brilliant light—  
It is only an impression, though,  
Of a radiance that has long burnt out.  
But light and space are amazing, you said,  
Mind-blowing, even.  
Space is infinite,  
And light lasts forever.  
Even when the object has long disappeared,  
Its light still shines  
Among the billions, and billions  
Of other stars,  
Forever.


End file.
